Deu a louca na Chapeuzinho
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Uma peça de teatro que trará uma versão diferente da história de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, na qual o Lobisomem, ou melhor, o Lobo descobre que seus amigos na verdade são amigos da onça.


**Disclaimer, capas e afins:** vide profile.  
**N.A.:** Fic para a Lany e o clube das Chapeuzinhos. (Lany, a culpa ainda é sua por escrever fics e me inspirarem e também por usar avatares e banners inspiradores – ainda fico te devendo a fanfic sobre os lufa-lufas, mas ela sai. Um dia. Eu acho.)  
**N.A.2: **A fic não tem nada a ver com o filme "Deu a louca na Chapeuzinho", apenas peguei o nome emprestado.  
**N.A.3:** Apesar de ter colocado Remus e Tonks como personagens principais da fic, essa história não é de forma alguma um romance. Sorry.

* * *

**Deu a louca na Chapeuzinho  
ou  
O boicote do Lobo Mau**

O pátio da escola Raio de Luz estava praticamente lotado quando chegaram, mas não se preocuparam, pois Sirius pediu para Andrômeda guardar os lugares no anfiteatro, se chegassem muito tarde para a peça. Era o último dia de aula antes do Natal do primeiro ano de Ninphadora, e a escola promoveu uma feira de eventos, que incluíam atrações diversas, barracas com guloseimas e ainda uma peça teatral, da qual Ninphadora participaria.

Encarecidamente – ou como algum castigo pelas travessuras de infância, segundo Sirius –, Andrômeda e Ted o convidaram para assistir a peça e passarem a tarde juntos. Como ela era a única pessoa que ele podia contar como família de sangue, Sirius aceitou. Não antes de convencer Peter, Remus, James e Lily de o acompanharem para o martírio, ou melhor, evento.

– Diz de novo porque estamos aqui, Sirius – pediu James. Todos eles estavam parados em frente à escola, observando as crianças barulhentas, remelentas e outros adjetivos mais apropriados para quem tem entre cinco e dez anos de idade.

– Porque Andrômeda iria brigar comigo se eu não viesse e provavelmente ela ainda vai brigar por chegarmos atrasados, então eu precisava trazer vocês para que a desculpa do atraso seja de vocês e não minha, é claro.

James riu, já acostumado à cara de pau do amigo. Remus tapou os olhos com as mãos, desolado, mas ainda sorrindo. Peter olhava com certo receio em volta, tinha uma espécie de fobia de crianças, principalmente as hiperativas. O problema é que para onde ele olhava, parecia que todas as crianças ali presentes – até as de colo – eram hiperativas.

– E você ainda diz que ela é sua prima favorita – replicou Lily, em tom de censura. Segurou a mão do namorado e o puxou relutante para a entrada do colégio. Os outros o seguiram devagar.

O colégio inteiro estava um verdadeiro caos. Do jardim podiam-se ver crianças correndo pelos corredores, perseguidas por outras crianças, mais adiante, mais delas correndo, mas procuradas pelos pais. Pequenos brincando, vomitando, comendo sem dó nem piedade e andando perigosamente rápido de novo. Alguns professores também corriam, o que era muito estranho. O pátio foi tomado por barracas de várias brincadeiras e logo os quatro rapazes estavam competindo para ver quem conseguia ganhar mais prendas. James e Sirius eram os melhores e as prêmios eram entregues todos para Lily.

– Presente de casamento adiantado, Lily – disse Sirius, ao passar um abajur verde limão com estampas de bolinhas roxas para a jovem. Ela corou (James ainda não oficializara o pedido).

– Sirius, que exagero...

– Concordo, Sirius – disse James. – Esse abajur não vai combinar em nada com as cortinas rosa de listras amarelas, mas acho que podemos mudar de cor, que acha, querida?

– É só vocês trocarem a cor das cortinas com um toque da varinha – Sirius retorquiu antes de Lily se manifestar.

– E desde quando vocês entendem de decoração? – perguntou Remus, Peter só os acompanhava na risada. Antes de responderem, porém, Lily os cortou.

– Bem, vou falar com Andrômeda, acabei de vê-la, e quando vocês terminarem de discutir a decoração da minha futura casa, juntem-se a nós.

Os quatro pareciam decepcionados (tudo bem, três deles estavam, Peter se sentiu de certo modo aliviado), tendo em vista que acabaram de ver uma barraca de tiro ao alvo, mas seguiram Lily, que andava com dificuldade tendo que carregar tantos embrulhos sem o uso da magia. James e Remus logo se prontificaram a ajudá-la, enquanto Peter e Sirius os seguiam logo atrás.

Ted e Andrômeda estavam na praça de alimentação improvisada do colégio. Ele com um sorriso nos lábios, ela um pouco séria, mas parecia muito satisfeita, ainda que ostentasse um ar arrogante e aristocrático. Dias depois, Sirius comentaria que a atitude de Andrômeda se devia ao fato de ela ainda não estar acostumada a conviver com tantos trouxas ao redor – tinha afinidade apenas com Ted e sua família.

– Estão atrasados – disse Andrômeda.

– Culpa deles – Sirius apontou sem cerimônia para os amigos, que rolaram os olhos sem responder.

– Que bom que vieram todos! – Ted os recebeu afetuosamente e acrescentou, um pouco sem graça – Dora está impaciente para começar a peça... Hm... Parece que ela não gostou da roupa da personagem.

– E qual é a peça? – perguntou Lily, enquanto adentravam no anfiteatro da escola.

– Chapeuzinho Vermelho – ele respondeu, enquanto os quatro bruxos se entreolhavam perguntando que raio de história era aquela e Lily apenas assentia em entendimento. – Dora ficou feliz por ser a personagem principal, mas se irritou por não trocarem a cor o chapéu, ela disse que ficaria muito melhor de rosa.

– Por causa disso, ela queria vir para a escola com o cabelo rosa, então tivemos que ameaçá-la que se ousasse se transformar na presença de trouxas, ela ficaria uma semana sem comer chocolate – completou Andrômeda.

– Tem sido difícil controlar a Dora com as transformações, sabem – Ted tentou se explicar, como se desculpando pela filha. – Ela muda de forma sem perceber, principalmente quando está nervosa. Acho que o convívio com os trouxas pode fazê-la ter um pouco mais de autocontrole, então...

– Por isso concordei que ela estudasse aqui – disse Andrômeda, sem esconder o desagrado, aparentemente algumas características da família ainda persistiam nela. – Mas ela sabe que qualquer deslize, voltará a ser educada por um professor particular. Ah, chegamos.

Ted apenas deu de ombros, um pouco constrangido pelas palavras da esposa. Os rapazes e Lily entendiam perfeitamente, afinal, é difícil abrir mão de tudo por amor, e Andrômeda já tinha feito a parte mais difícil.

Todos se acomodaram em uma única fileira, bem ao centro. Alguns lugares já estavam ocupados e todos conversavam animadamente.

– Lá está Dora – disse Andrômeda, apontando para o palco quando uma figura baixa com um capuz vermelho espiava por detrás da cortina. – Está linda, não está? Não sei do que se trata a história, mas espero que ela não caia em nenhuma cena. Dora é muito desastrada...

A mãe acenou para a filha, que acenou de volta e como resultado, se desequilibrou e caiu para fora do palco. Algumas risadas foram ouvidas, mas depois de se levantar com ajuda, Ninphadora foi ao encontro dos pais quase tropeçando, devido a estar mancando.

– Oi, pai, mãe! – ela cumprimentou, sorrindo e massageando o joelho. Um dos dentes da frente estava quebrado, provavelmente devido a muitas quedas.

– Filha, se machucou? – Ted se levantou, passando por todos naquele espaço apertado do corredor.

– Está tudo bem – ela massageou o joelho ainda sorrindo. Andrômeda a encarou.

– Desde quando seu dente está quebrado?

– Desde que o John fez eu tropeçar e eu caí de boca em um móvel duro – ela disse, como se falasse do tempo. – Aí em troca eu soquei a cara dele, mas fui suspensa depois disso – ela disse, rindo e dando de ombros. Sirius e James riram com vontade, enquanto os outros abafavam as risadas diante dos pais.

– Essa é das minhas! – exclamou Sirius.

- Ninphadora! – exclamaram seus pais, horrorizados.

– Não me chamem de Ninphadora! – agora foi a vez de Ninphadora ficar horrorizada e ela olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém mais ouviu – Não me chamem assim na frente dos meus amigos, eles vão ficar zombando de mim de novo!

– É um nome bonito – disse Remus, com naturalidade, mas a menina o encarou com certa incredulidade, assim como Sirius, James, Peter e até Lily, porém mais discretamente. – Diferente e original.

Ela piscou várias vezes para assimilar o que foi dito e quando o encarou novamente, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. A raiz da franja começou a se tingir de vermelha, mas logo voltou à cor natural.

– Porque não é você que tem o apelido de "Ninfa Voadora" – ela retrucou, querendo brigar com ele, mal humorada, mas ainda envergonhada. Remus riu.

– Dora, não ligue para o que os outros falam, você é uma Tonks – disse Andrômeda, com pomposidade. Foi a vez de Ted ficar com o rosto corado, orgulhoso. – Agora diga olá ao Sirius e seus amigos, querida.

– Como é que vai, Sirius? – ela o cumprimentou com um gesto típico de motoqueiro, que foi retribuído por ele.

– E aí, Dora? Quando é que vai dar uma volta na minha moto?

– Quando for maior de idade, Sirius – respondeu Andrômeda no lugar da filha. Ele a ignorou.

– Conhece meus amigos? Esse é James e sua namorada, Lily – aqui ele se aproximou da garota para sussurrar. – Em breve, esposa, mas ela ainda não sabe, porque ele ainda não fez o pedido, mas eu já dei o presente.

Dora riu e acenou para James e Lily, que estava morrendo de vergonha.

– E esses dois manés – Sirius continuou. – São Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

– O senhor Educadinho e o senhor Risadinha – disse Dora, acenando também.

– Dora! – alertou sua mãe. Os outros riram, mesmo Peter, que dessa vez só deu uma risada discreta, visto que o novo apelido não agradou.

– Apelidos perfeitos. – disse James – Por que não pensamos nisso antes?

– Prefiro meu apelido de sempre, obrigado – Peter sorriu amarelo.

– Não deixa de combinar com você, Peter – disse Sirius, ainda rindo.

Remus não deu atenção e se dirigiu novamente à Dora.

– Bem, eu fiquei sabendo que você corre o risco de ficar sem chocolate a qualquer momento, é verdade? – perguntou Remus, solenemente.

Dora endireitou sua postura e estufou o peito. Ergueu a cabeça e respondeu, tão solene quanto o maroto.

– Sim, mas como sou muito comportada, merecerei todos os chocolates do mundo até o fim do ano.

– Acredito. – Sirius se intrometeu, enquanto Remus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo – Ainda mais depois dessa suspensão.

Remus não deu importância ao comentário e continuou.

– Bem, se você conseguir atuar perfeitamente na peça... Que tal um chocolate?

Dora o encarou, séria.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse ela, como se estivesse fazendo uma negociação. – Você me dá um chocolate agora para garantir e mais um no fim da peça, que acha?

Dessa vez a risada foi geral, mesmo Andrômeda riu, um tanto envergonhada pela atitude ousada da filha.

Remus procurou nos bolsos.

– Tudo bem, você me pegou – dizendo isso, ele tirou uma barra de chocolate e a entregou para a garota, que sorriu, deixando o dente quebrado à mostra. – Sabe barganhar muito bem.

– Dora – Ted se manifestou, percebendo algo. – A peça já não deveria ter começado?

– Sim, mas o soco que dei no John o deixou inconsciente, então estavam tentando reanimá-lo para depois disfarçar o olho roxo com a maquiagem – disse ela, naturalmente.

Antes que os pais de Ninphadora pudessem reclamar, a risada dos marotos ecoou por todo o anfiteatro e algumas pessoas à frente se viraram para ver do que se tratava.

Uma senhora que julgaram ser professora se aproximou.

– Dora, vá se trocar. Vamos cancelar a peça.

– O QUÊ? – a menina arregalou os olhos, decepcionada – Mas por quê?

– John acordou, mas se recusa a contracenar com você – disse ela, sem rodeios diante dos pais, achava que Dora merecia um castigo. – E bem, apesar de ser tentador, não acho justo ter que substituir você, mas não tem ninguém que queira substituir o John, tampouco.

– Ora essa, mas aí chegar a cancelar? – foi Sirius quem se manifestou – Mas escuta, dona... Qual o papel do tal John?

– Ele era o lobo, senhor – respondeu ela, olhando Sirius criticamente.

– Tem um lobo nessa história? – James perguntou, encarando Lily.

– Sim, Chapeuzinho Vermelho encontra com o Lobo Mau na floresta e depois na casa da vovó – ela respondeu.

James e Sirius se entreolharam, o que significava que uma idéia mirabolante e maléfica estava por vir. Ambos se levantaram.

– Senhora, nem tudo está perdido! – disse Sirius.

– Claro que não! E nem pensar em cancelar a peça, fora de cogitação – exclamou James.

– Isso mesmo, afinal de contas, o show deve continuar! – tornou Sirius, dramaticamente.

– Bem, eu... – a professora se assustou com tamanha espontaneidade dos rapazes, James continuou:

– Não podemos deixar que todas essas crianças sejam frustradas por conta de um único protótipo de ator-mirim que está se borrando nas calças com medo de uma garota!

A professora suspirou, impaciente.

– Bem, foi uma atitude muito indigna dessa mocinha, além do mais...

– Fazer com que ela quebrasse um dente também não pareceu muito digno por parte do moleque – Peter observou, pela primeira vez se manifestando de modo decente.

– Ele foi devidamente castigado, assim como Dora, mas quanto à peça, lamento dizer que...

– Nós temos a solução! – Sirius e James exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Peter e Remus já imaginavam o que vinha a seguir, este último, um tanto pálido, contrastando com o rosto rubro de vergonha de Lily na outra ponta.

– Hã... Sim? – a professora começava a ser influenciada pelo entusiasmo dos dois.

– Temos alguém que faria um perfeito papel de lobo! – disse Sirius, já apontando para Remus.

– Sirius, dá um tempo... – Remus começou.

– Ele é modesto, mas com certeza desempenhará muito bem seu papel – tornou James, sorrindo como em uma propaganda de pasta de dente.

– James, eu não acho que seja... – Remus tentou de novo.

– Afinal de contas, em uma brincadeira para ver quem _finge_ melhor ser um bicho, ninguém aqui conseguiu bater Remus Lupin como lobo! O uivo dele é de matar qualquer um de medo! – completou Sirius, batendo no ombro de Remus, que estava muito incomodado.

A professora encarou Remus criticamente. Não acreditou muito que ele fosse apto, principalmente porque ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a colaborar. Lily olhou para James, às vezes era impossível impedir esses rompantes de infantilidade, principalmente quando Sirius estava presente.

– Bem, se ele não se incomodar...

– Eu... Eu mal conheço a história, para falar a verdade... – Remus começou, enumerando mentalmente duas coisas: a primeira era como se livrar da peça, a segunda era a forma de tortura que usaria para matar os dois amigos.

– Ah, vai Remus! – dessa vez foi Dora quem se manifestou – Por favor, por mim!

Todos se voltaram para a menina, que tinha os olhos brilhantes e arregalados, as mãos unidas como se estivesse fazendo uma prece e um bico típico de criança pidona. Parecia tão ansiosa, que perceberam que a raiz da franja começava a se colorir da mesma cor do capuz. Andrômeda prendeu a respiração, quando Remus, ao perceber o perigo, se levantou.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas acho que agora é você quem me deve um chocolate, Dora – disse ele, puxando o capuz para esconder a franja de Dora, de modo que a professora pensasse que era brincadeira.

Ela sorriu em resposta e seu cabelo voltou ao normal. Tomou a mão dele, já correndo para os bastidores. Remus conseguiu ouvir o som das risadas dos amigos, roxo de vergonha.

– Eu vou te explicar todas as falas, eu sei que _nós_ temos contos diferentes, aliás – ela se voltou pra ele, cochichando. – Os trouxas têm umas histórias muito estranhas, como de uma menina que come uma maçã envenenada. E eles insistem em usar bruxas sempre más!

Remus sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu totalmente desconfortável com a situação. Sirius e James se veriam com ele.

Ele não teve tempo de decorar todas as falas, se leu uma vez o roteiro, foi muito. O que mais o desagradou foi a roupa: uma imitação de pele de cachorro que o fez se sentir de certo modo ofendido e tomasse as dores de sua classe. Afinal, os pêlos dos lobos não eram daquele jeito!

A peça ainda demorou aproximadamente 15 minutos para começar. O tormento maior para Remus foi quando começou a tocar a música de abertura, que parecia enjoativa até para as crianças que participavam da peça.

Quando foi a sua vez, ele quase se atrasou para entrar.

E ao entrar no palco, queria morrer ali mesmo ao ouvir as risadas dos seus amigos e ainda de alguns espectadores. Como ele queria morrer...

O pior de tudo foi que ficou paralisado e se deu conta: tinha medo de palco. Ele olhou para as pessoas e elas continuavam encarando. Sirius, James e Peter ainda gargalhavam, mas foram reduzindo ao verem o embaraço do amigo. Lily olhava para ele tentando passar confiança, mais um dos fatores que faltavam a Remus naquele momento.

Então ele olhou para o palco e percebeu que Ninphadora já havia entrado em cena e saía do palco, para a deixa do lobo. Ela o encarava do outro lado, um pouco assustada, provavelmente percebendo que ele não conseguiria fazer a sua parte. Remus definitivamente não queria decepcionar aquela garotinha, embora não quisesse fazer o papel ridículo que estava fazendo. Respirou fundo e fez um esforço para se aproximar mais da platéia, mas a professora o chamou.

– Escuta, você tem que cantar a sua música!

– Como é que é? – Remus a encarou numa mescla de incredulidade e horror.

– O lobo canta uma música dele mesmo. – disse ela, como se fosse óbvio – Ora vamos, nunca ouviu falar da história?

Tendo nascido bruxo, Remus nunca ouviu falar de tal história, ele queria simplesmente tirar aquela roupa ridícula e sair correndo.

– É assim – e ela segredou no ouvido dele e Remus ficou ainda mais horrorizado, como se tivesse ouvido algo impróprio.

– Eu não vou cantar isso!

– É a peça! – disse a professora.

– Arruma outro lobo, então – ele já estava tirando as orelhas de lobo quando ouviu a professora.

– Olha só, Dora parece feliz, não parece? Você vai desistir agora e deixar que ela passe o vexame de não ter a peça finalizada?

Remus encarou a professora e observou Dora, que olhava para ele do outro lado do palco, nos bastidores.

– Certo...

Remus foi pisando duro para o palco, ele podia sentir seu próprio rosto queimando, tamanha era a vergonha que estava sentindo. Encarou a platéia, encarou os amigos, que se controlavam para não rir muito naquele momento, e se posicionou no cenário da floresta.

– Eu... – ele olhou para trás e viu não só a professora, mas também outros alunos, entre eles Dora, incentivando. Por fim, ele deu um longo suspiro e soltou de uma vez – Eu sou o lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau, eu pego as crianças pra fazer mingau!

Ele abaixou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados. Pôde sentir seu rosto aquecer mais ainda de vergonha e ouvir as gargalhadas de toda a platéia não amenizou a situação.

Remus permaneceu desolado, parado no meio do palco, até que sentiu alguém pegar a sua mão. Ao abrir os olhos, ele viu Ninphadora sorrindo, exultante, e ele não soube dizer se era pela coragem dele ter se humilhado com aquela música ou porque ela estava se divertindo com a situação. Provavelmente era a segunda hipótese.

– Nossa, você é um lobo de verdade! – ela exclamou, ainda sorridente.

– Bem... Sou – Remus piscou, pensando que, apesar das roupas totalmente sem noção da realidade, era óbvio que ele era um lobo.

Ela simplesmente assentiu, dando a chance de Remus continuar com a fala.

– Hã... Então, hm... – ele tentava se lembrar da fala – Aham! O que traz uma menininha graciosa como você sozinha a essa floresta?

Ela sorriu e se dirigiu para ele, se posicionando de modo que não ficasse de costas para a platéia.

– Eu estou a caminho da casa da minha vovozinha, que fica do outro lado da floresta.

– Hm... – ele assentiu, completamente esquecido de sua fala. Dora percebeu, então tentou improvisar.

– E você? Vem muito por aqui?

Remus ouviu as risadas da platéia e se concentrou na figura da menina.

– Ah, eu... Sim, na verdade, moro na floresta.

– Minha mãe disse para eu ir direto para a casa da minha avó, sabe – disse Dora, tentando ajudar – E me proibiu de... – ela se aproximou dele – _Falar_ com estranhos, entende?

Risadinhas da platéia indicavam que todos estavam cientes do quanto o lobo estava confuso.

– Então... Desculpe a minha falta de educação. Eu sou o Lobo! – ele ouviu mais risadas da platéia.

– E eu sou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho – disse Dora, e estendeu a mão, cumprimentando Remus – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Lobo.

– Muito prazer – Remus repetiu, se sentindo um idiota por estar naquela situação.

As risadas da platéia agora eram um pouco maiores. Dora se aproveitou para cochichar para Remus:

– Pergunta da minha cesta! – ela ergueu a cesta até o nariz de Remus.

– Tudo bem – ele inspirou e respirou. – Então... Chapeuzinho, o que tem nessa cesta?

– Doces para minha avozinha doente – ela respondeu prontamente.

– Você tem que chegar lá cedo, não é verdade? – mais uma vez Remus esquecera a fala.

– Sim... Como eu disse, mamãe falou que não era para falar com estranhos, nem me demorar pelo caminho – Dora se divertia com a confusão dele.

– Hm... Quer ajuda para carregar a cesta? – Remus perguntou, se esquecendo do que vinha a seguir.

Mais risadas da platéia, que agora não vinham de seus amigos, na verdade, eles pareciam querer entender do que se tratava a peça. Do palco, Remus pôde ver a professora nos bastidores olhar para o roteiro, com toda certeza ele errara a fala de novo. Ele ouviu uma nova risada e percebeu que era Dora.

– Não, obrigada – ela decidiu adaptar o roteiro aos diálogos de Remus. – Minha mãe disse para eu mesma carregar. Mas sabe, esse canteiro de flores parece bem convidativo, você acha que vou perder muito tempo se colher algumas? Sabe, não quero que ninguém chegue antes para armar tocaia...

– Ah, certo... – ele olhou para o jardim artificial para onde ela apontava, quando se lembrou mais ou menos do que devia dizer. – Mas está um dia muito bonito, ensolarado e tudo mais – mais risadas da platéia. – Você pode colher algumas flores para sua vovozinha, depois é só pegar um atalho. Não vai perder tempo de forma alguma.

– E você vai me acompanhar?

– Eu? Ah, eu... Eu tenho umas contas para pagar, uns amigos para matar e procurar um emprego decente que não seja de ator substituto. – ele pôde distinguir a risada de Sirius vinda da platéia – Então, não poderei acompanhá-la hoje. Quem sabe outro dia.

Dora deu de ombros, acenou para Remus, que retribuiu e foi para o canteiro. Enquanto isso, Remus caminhava para fora do palco, enquanto o narrador colocava a platéia a par do que ia acontecer: o lobo se dirigia à casa da vovó para devorar a velhinha e pegar os doces da Chapeuzinho.

Remus achou aquele roteiro um absurdo. Desde quando um lobo tinha inteligência suficiente para uma armadilha desse tipo? Só um animago mesmo, ou então um lobisomem. Sorriu tristemente, lembrando de que era a sua própria condição e estava quase perdoando os amigos pelo vexame quando a professora o chamou novamente.

– Não está nada mau, apesar dos erros. Você tem que cantar de novo agora.

– Você deve estar brincando! – ele berrou – Eu já cantei uma vez, não vou cantar de novo!

- É o roteiro! Pelo menos faça isso certo, já que está tudo fora do lugar!

Remus soltou um palavrão que as crianças em volta arregalaram os olhos (algumas também riram), e a professora soltou uma exclamação indignada.

– Por favor, senhor! Já chegou até aqui, não chegou? Vai querer decepcionar a Dora agora?

Remus olhou para o palco, onde Dora agora era retirada com o cenário pelos contra-regras, para que mudassem para o cenário da casa da vovó. Ele revirou os olhos e pensou no tipo de chantagem que as pessoas podem fazer usando crianças para alcançarem seus objetivos.

– Tudo bem! – ele gritou, já de volta ao palco, assustando a platéia. Ele apontou para onde seus amigos estavam sentados – Vocês aí em cima me devem por isso! – e tomou um grande fôlego para continuar – Eu sou o lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau, eu pego as criancinhas para fazer mingau! PRONTO, CANTEI E NÃO VOU CANTAR DE NOVO!

A platéia gargalhou. Sirius e James choravam de rir. Algumas pessoas pareceram assustadas com a ira de Remus, então ele deu as costas e se dirigiu ao casebre do cenário. Estava farto daquela peça, estava farto daquele roteiro horrível e principalmente, estava farto daquelas roupas pouco características de um lobo decente. Decidiu que ia improvisar no melhor método Remus Lupin.

Bateu três vezes na porta e mal ela se abriu para a criança fantasiada gritar "o lobo!", e ele simplesmente falou:

– Senhora, devo adverti-la que deve sair de casa agora mesmo!

– Ahn? – a menina piscou, sem entender nada e olhou para a professora, que dava um tapa na própria testa, lamentando quando aceitou que aquele rapaz substituísse John.

– Isso mesmo. Eu ouvi tudo, tem um homem horrível vindo para cá, ele descobriu que a senhora contrabandeia tortas de abóbora para outra cidade e ele está vindo prendê-la.

– Mas...

– Sinto que é meu dever garantir que sua netinha ainda tenha uma avó para dar os doces. Inclusive, ela vem chegando aí. Então, se me der licença, eu receberei os doces em seu lugar, os guardarei em local seguro e assim que o homem mau aparecer e eu afugentá-lo, entrarei em contato com a senhora via sinal de fumaça para que saiba que é seguro voltar para casa.

– Mas... – a menina continuava sem entender.

– Senhora, melhor correr. Ele tem um machado, o que significa que está disposto a praticar algum ato leviano de tortura para com a senhora e sua neta.

A platéia estava estática, menos por Sirius, James e até Peter, que vibravam com a atuação de Remus. A professora lançou o roteiro para o alto, desistindo de fazer uma peça normal. A menina que interpretava a vovozinha encarava Remus como se ele fosse senil.

– Mas escuta, você não tinha que me devorar? – ela perguntou, ao que Remus tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

– Sou um lobo vegetariano, acredite – e diante do assombro da menina, ele colocou a mão no peito, fingindo sofrer. – Sim, eu sei, foi uma surpresa até para meus pais, eles me deserdaram e desde então eu vivo na floresta para proteger pessoas indefesas. Não se ofenda, senhora, sei que sabe se cuidar, mas encontrei sua netinha pelo caminho e ela me pareceu muito indefesa e sensível. – Remus ouve novamente a gargalhada de Sirius da platéia – Então achei que era minha obrigação vir aqui para avisá-la.

Ao terminar de falar, ele tentou recuperar o fôlego. Nunca tinha falado tanto em sua vida. Descarregou boa parte da sua raiva, mas achou que ainda não foi o suficiente.

– Bem... – a garota que interpretava a vovó começou, mas diante do olhar quase assassino do rapaz, ela resolveu aderir – Tudo bem, eu só vou pegar minha bolsa, chapéu e bengala.

– Não esqueça o guarda-chuva, nunca se sabe.

Ela reapareceu à porta e piscou para o lobo, sorrindo, marota. Quando ela chegou nos bastidores, se dirigiu à professora, mostrando a língua.

– Bem feito, quem manda escolher a Dora como Chapeuzinho? – e saiu antes que a professora abrisse a boca para responder.

Remus entrou na cabana improvisada, com as costas levemente inclinadas, devido à baixa altura do teto. Segundo se lembrava, tinha que se fingir de vovó para enganar o caçador, mas ao ver as roupas pequeninas, decidiu jogá-las para o lado e usar apenas a touca. Não se importava mais com as risadas da platéia, queria apenas terminar logo com aquilo. Foi para a cama, que desmoronou assim que ele se sentou, mas ele não ligou. Ele se deitou e se enrolou com um lençol até o pescoço, deixando as "patas" ridiculamente de fora e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Logo ele ouviu Ninphadora chegar serelepe, cantando a música dela. "Por que os trouxas insistem em uma trilha sonora para todas as histórias? Eles não percebem o quanto isso é ridículo?", ele pensou, ainda com raiva.

– Olá, vovó! – Dora abriu a porta, já encarando Remus. Ela teve que colocar a mão no rosto para esconder o riso. – Sou eu, sua netinha!

– Entre, minha querida... – Remus respondeu, em sua melhor imitação de voz de velhinha. A platéia novamente riu – Sente-se aqui do meu lado, por favor.

Dora se aproximou e o encarou, com ar de riso.

– Vovó... Que olhos grandes você tem!

Remus não entendeu o que os olhos tinham a ver. Era só ela mencionar os pés (ou patas) que estavam fora do lençol para descobrir que ele era um lobo.

– Bem... É que está escuro aqui, então tenho que arregalar os olhos para enxergar melhor.

A platéia riu. Dora tentou segurar o riso ainda.

– E que nariz grande a senhora tem! – ela continuou, tentando disfarçar a vontade de rir.

– Er... Bem, é que eu me resfriei e ele está um pouco inchado – Remus suspirou, se obrigando a ter paciência.

Ela não se controlou e riu. Remus teve que esperar alguns minutos até ela continuar.

– E que boca grande a senhora tem!

– É nessa parte que eu digo que sou um lobo? – ele sussurra e ela acena com a cabeça, não muito discreta, afirmando. – Então... – Ele continuou, em voz alta – Na verdade, eu sou o Lobo! – ele retira o lençol, revelando a si próprio. – Mas se você tivesse reparado nas minhas... "patas", teria visto isso logo na primeira vez.

– Na verdade, apenas pensei que a senhora, ou melhor, o senhor, estivesse precisando de uma pedicura – ela respondeu, tentando se justificar, improvisando também.

– Tudo bem, isso agora não importa – ele se levantou com certa dificuldade, tirando o gorro de vovó da cabeça, pois bastava apenas a fantasia de lobo para humilhá-lo publicamente. – Eu preciso que você entregue a sua cesta de doces, faça isso e depois deve ir embora.

– Mas... Cadê a minha avó?

– Ela foi na frente, mas acho que desviou o caminho para o bingo da cidade.

– Escuta, mas por que eu tenho que deixar a cesta? Pensei que você fosse me devorar também!

– Eu não devorei ninguém! – Remus coloca a mão no peito, ofendido – Eu sou um lobo vegetariano e me orgulho disso! É que tem um maníaco assassino fingindo ser lenhador e...

– Caçador – corrigiu a menina

– Que seja, mas ele arranjou um machado e...

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e um menino moreno com uma fantasia típica de caçador adentrou a casa, empunhando um machado e olhando feio para os dois.

– Vocês dois são uns idiotas! – disse ele, rubro de raiva. Remus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e Dora pareceu atônita – Você! – apontou para Dora – Você está falando com o LOBO! Era para você fugir, como toda garotinha amedrontada faz!

– Escuta... – Remus tentou falar, mas o garoto o cortou de novo.

– E você, seu burro! Fez tudo errado! Onde já se viu um lobo vegetariano? Devia ter decorado suas falas!

– Sabe, me apresentaram o roteiro dez minutos antes da peça começar – Remus respondeu, irritado com a impertinência do garoto.

– Isso não interessa! E eu sou o herói da história! Deveria dar uma machadada no lobo e abrir sua barriga para tirar a tosca da Chapeuzinho e a Vovó de dentro dela.

– Como você faria isso, se eu não as devorei de verdade? – Remus perguntou, pela primeira vez surpreso.

– Eles mudariam o cenário! E você ainda por cima falou que eu era um assassino!

– Mas você não veio aqui com a intenção de matar o Lobo, que sou eu? – perguntou Remus.

– Só porque você ia comer a vovó e a Chapeuzinho! – o moleque explicou, irritado.

– Não muda o fato de que você ia me matar. Além do mais, eu só faria o que todos os lobos normais e carnívoros fariam, mas sou um lobo vegetariano e mantenho minha palavra – disse Remus, resoluto. – E se afaste da Chapeuzinho e sua cesta!

– Você é quem tem que se afastar dela! Essa história fala de um Lobo MAU, e você É o Lobo MAU! Você até cantou!

A platéia ria, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Dora havia cruzado os braços e olhava de um lado para o outro, entediada, acompanhando a discussão.

– Só porque era uma música ridícula que é passada inutilmente de geração em geração e meus pais me ensinaram, como não tinha outra trilha sonora, tive que cantar essa maldita música, mas posso lhe garantir que um prato de espinafre é muito melhor do que carne!

– Olha aqui, você está é querendo roubar a minha glória! Eu vou tacar esse machado na sua testa mesmo assim e vou provar que sou inocente nessa história toda!

O caçador deu dois passos com o machado em mãos, mas não conseguiu se aproximar. Recebeu um soco certeiro e foi para o chão. A platéia deu vários gritos de espanto, exceto Sirius e James que vibravam e aplaudiam.

Dora ainda mantinha o braço com o pulso fechado estendido quando o caçador abriu os olhos. Ela então colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou feio para ele.

– Em primeiro lugar, Jimmy, a história é sobre a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que por acaso sou eu! E não sou tosca, você é que é, tendo esses ataques no palco! O sr. Lobo aqui foi muito legal em cooperar com tudo e ainda mostrou a verdade por trás do caçador de araque que você está sendo!

– Dora, mas do que é que você está falando?

Ela ergueu o queixo antes de responder em voz alta para o público.

– Meu nome é Chapeuzinho Vermelho e você pelo visto é um maluco! Fique sabendo que esse Lobo foi muito, mas muito corajoso por ter se arriscado em atravessar a parte mais escura da floresta, confessar que é vegetariano e ainda ficar no lugar da minha avó para me alertar sobre você! – ela se virou para Remus – O senhor foi muito bom em fazer isso, senhor Lobo! Muito obrigada!

Remus piscou algumas vezes para conseguir entender que Dora estava seguindo com a história. Demorou alguns segundos antes de responder.

– Não... Não há de que.

– E quer saber? – ela se voltou para Jimmy – Eu gosto muito de lobos! E de agora em diante faço parte da Sociedade Protetora dos Animais! Nem ouse encostar nele, seu... seu... animal!

– Sua... – Jimmy começou, mas Dora mostrou o muque e ele recuou, com medo.

– Agora vamos ao bingo encontrar com a minha avó, ela deve estar com fome – disse ela, pegando a mão de Remus.

– Hm... – Remus olhou para Jimmy, o caçador, que continuava caído, aparvalhado demais para demonstrar outra reação – Acho melhor garantirmos que ele fique longe do machado e chamar as autoridades.

– Boa idéia – ela sorriu e Remus não soube ao certo se era um sorriso meigo típico de criança, ou um maquiavélico de vingança. Estremeceu só de pensar.

Jimmy ofereceu certa resistência, mas contra Remus foi inútil. Logo estava no armário, mas ainda se ouviam seus lamentos.

– Não podem me prender! Eu não fiz nada de errado!

– Como não? – perguntou Remus, agora finalmente se divertindo – Porte ilegal de machado, invasão à domicílio, tentativa de assassinato...

– E ele me xingou! – lembrou Dora.

– E agressão verbal, o que resultaria em um processo por danos morais. A propósito, – ele se voltou para a menina – por que, cargas d'água, esse caçador usa um machado e não uma espingarda?

Dora deu de ombros.

– Segundo minha professora, é uma das inúmeras versões da história.

Remus balançou a cabeça, em tom de censura. Esses trouxas...

Eles saíram do palco e as cortinas se fecharam. A platéia aplaudiu, entusiasmada. Sirius, James e Peter assobiavam e gritavam "Bravo! Bravo!". As cortinas tornaram a abrir e apenas Remus e Dora estavam lá para receber os aplausos. Jimmy ainda gritava dentro do armário, mas quase não era possível de ouvi-lo.

Cerca de 10 minutos depois, Remus e Dora se encontraram com os pais dela e os amigos dele no lado de fora do anfiteatro da escola. Sirius e James foram os primeiros a cumprimentá-lo.

– Atuação brilhante, Remus! – começou Sirius.

– Você me paga, Almofadinhas – Remus respondeu.

– Nem consigo expressar o quanto me emocionou! – James fingiu limpar lágrimas dos olhos.

– Você não perde por esperar, Pontas – Remus continuava de cara fechada.

– A roupa estava ótima! – emendou Peter, entrando na brincadeira.

– Você também não ficará impune, Rabicho.

Lily ria divertida e fez seu comentário.

– Para uma peça trouxa, você improvisou muito bem.

Remus não respondeu, apenas sorriu em agradecimento. Já os pais de Dora a repreendiam por ter socado Jimmy.

– E se você levar outra advertência? – sua mãe a reprrendia.

– Ele mereceu – respondeu Ninphadora.

– Mas você exagerou, Dora!

– Não me arrependo – disse ela, dando de ombros. – Ele é que é um fresco metido a herói!

– Ninphadora! – os pais exclamaram horrorizados.

– Essa é a minha prima – disse Sirius, orgulhoso.

Remus rolou os olhos. Depois de toda aquela encenação, ele queria era relaxar. Foi quando sentiu alguém pegar na sua mão. Era Dora.

– Agora se nos dão licença, somos estrelas de teatro e precisamos descansar.

Todos encararam os dois, atônitos. Remus, por sua vez, encarou a menina, diveritdo.

– Além disso, estou devendo um chocolate para o Remus e ele me deve um pela minha brilhante atuação. Então... Papai, pode pagar o chocolate para mim? Minha mesada já era...

Todos riram e se encaminharam para a barraca de chocolates. Dora fez questão de segurar a mão de Remus todo o percurso, e ninguém percebeu que essa atitude faria toda a diferença no futuro.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Agradecimentos à Nikari que betou, à Lany por ter permitido que eu usasse a história da Chapeuzinho (não que seja da autoria dela o conto original, mas ela entendeu) e à Scila pelas risadas no msn (viu, não tinha aquela coisa que você falou! hahah).**

**Se gostou, uma review faz bem. Se não gostou e quiser criticar de modo construtivo, será bem-vindo. Se somente leu, agradeço a atenção e volte sempre. ^_^**


End file.
